I Smile
by heavyhea
Summary: Aku harus tersenyum dan tersenyum karena hanya ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu – Kim Yongguk / Wanna One x JBJ fanfiction. Inspired by Day6’s I Smile MV and song Mind to review? Hyunbin/Yongguk, slight!Hyunbin/Minhyun.


I SMILE

Aku harus tersenyum dan tersenyum karena hanya ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu – Kim Yongguk

Wanna One x JBJ fanfiction

Inspired by Day6's I Smile MV and song

Mind to review?

.

.

.

"Kim Yongguk, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Kenta

"Iya hyung, yang lain sudah siap juga?"

"Mereka sudah menuju panggung. Kau tau, di luar sudah banyak tamu. Dan kuenya terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Oh beruntung sekali band kita diundang"

Kenta tertawa kecil dan membahas makanan yang ada di pesta ulang tahun rekannya yang baik hati menyewa band mereka, Joyfull Band. Kenta dan Yongguk berjalan beriringan menuju panggung sesekali bercanda tawa menghilangkan rasa gugup, biasa demam panggung. Setelah mempersiapkan peralatannya, mereka siap untuk tampil di hadapan tamu sebelum tatapan mereka terpaku dengan satu sosok yang berada di barisan terdepan dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

Serentak mereka menatap Yongguk yang terpaku melihat sosok itu, Kwon Hyunbin, kekasihnya yang menghilang tanpa kabar selama 1 tahun dan dia sedang merangkul orang lain yang tidak lain sahabatnya sendiri, Hwang Minhyun.

Yongguk mengkontrol emosinya saat Kenta menepuk pelan pundaknya dan tersenyum pada Kenta serta berbisik "aku baik-baik saja". Yongguk memulai lagunya dengan ketukan di gitar yang selalu menemaninya, gitar pemberian Hyunbin.

 _Oraenmaniya_

 _Meonjeo yeonragi ol jureun mollaseo_

Hyunbin terpaku mendengar lagu itu, terutama suara itu. Pandangan Hyunbin beralih pada panggung dan benar saja, pandangannya bertabrakan dengan Yongguk yang menatapnya sendu.

 _Sigan namyeon uri_

 _Jamkkan eolgurirado bojaneun mareul naega eottohge geojeolhae_

Rangkulannya pada pundak Minhyun mengerat dan membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya searah dengan Hyunbin. Minhyun terkejut namun tersenyum sinis setelahnya sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

 _Solleimgwa duryeoum baniya_

 _Ajik geuriwohago issneungeol nunchireul chaekkkabwa_

Tatapan Yongguk melembut, mengikuti alur lagu yang dibuatnya bersama Hyunbin sendiri. Seolah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini pada Hyunbin.

 _Oneulmankeumeun I smile_

 _Apeudeorado I smile_

 _Neoui apeseon amureohji anheun cheok_

 _Jal jinaego issneun cheok bandeusi_

Senyuman tulus Yongguk mengembang, terlihat sangat menawan. Namun jika kau melihatnya lebih jauh, senyuman itu hanya senyuman palsu. Dia harus tetap tersenyum sesuai dengan lagunya bukan?

 _Usneunda usneunda_

 _Gakkeumssigirado ireohge_

 _Useumyeonsei mannage_

 _Bandeusi I smile_

Tanpa sengaja Yongguk melihat Hyunbin tersenyum pada Minhyun di sampingnya, seolah Minhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya dan dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Minhyun disisinya.

 _Yeojeonhane neon_

 _Ajikdo usneun eolguri yeppeune_

 _Jeongmallo_

 _Maeum gataseon_

 _Dangjangirado_

 _Dorawa dallago_

 _Malhago sipjiman_

Hyunbin terpaku dengan lirik itu serta intonasi dari Yongguk. Lirik itu, dia yang membuatnya dan intonasi dari Yongguk seolah dia memaksa Hyunbin untuk kembali padanya saat ini juga. Tiba-tiba dia merasa lengannya di peluk erat oleh Minhyun. Hatinya lagi-lagi bimbang, dia mencintai keduanya tetapi tidak bisa melepas salah satu dari mereka.

Tatapan Yongguk menggelap, dia tau di hati Hyunbin masih ada dirinya meski hanya samar-samar. Senyumannya menghilang perlahan menjadi garis tipis dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Noreul bonaego namyeon_

 _Useumeun sarajigessji_

 _Oneulmankemeun I smile_

 _Apeudeorado I smile_

 _Majimakkaji_

 _Amureohji anheun cheok_

 _Jal jinaego issneun cheok bandeusi_

 _Usneunda usneunda_

 _Gakkeumssigirado ireohge_

 _Useumyeonseo mannage_

 _Bandeusi I smile_

Penampilan band Yongguk diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah, seluruh personil maju dan memberi salam terakhir sebelum mereka selesai penampilan. Saat Yongguk turun dari panggung, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju Hyunbin, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dia hanya ingin menuntaskan urusannya agar dia bisa bebas dari hubungan ini.

Sesampainya di depan Hyunbin, Yongguk menatap Hyunbin tepat di matanya tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Minhyun padanya. Jarinya meraih cincin yang Hyunbin berikan padanya 2 tahun lalu saat mereka merayakan first anniversary mereka. Dilepasnya cincin itu dan Yongguk meraih tangan Hyunbin, dia meletakkan cincinnya di telapak tangan Hyunbin.

"Congratulation, kau sungguh hebat"

Yongguk tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu dia berlalu begitu saja, menemui rekan satu bandnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju backstage.

...

Kenta menatap Yongguk yang sedang merapikan gitarnya, dia terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.Raut wajahnya tidak seperti sebelumnya, dan dia sebenarnya kaget saat Yongguk memulai lagunya bukan sesuai dari yang mereka rencanakan. Namun Kenta tidak marah, justru dia sekarang merasa lega karena Yongguk sudah terbebas dari jeratan masa lalu.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yongguk

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yongguk tau Kenta pasti akan menanyakan hal itu, setiap dia terdiam atau merenung Kenta selalu bertanya 'Kau baik-baik saja?' dan pasti dia jawab dengan 'aku baik-baik saja'. Meski Yongguk tidak menjelaskannya dia pasti mengerti dengan baik makna dari perkataannya.

Namun kali ini tidak lagi, dengan senyuman terbaiknya dia menjawab dengan lantang.

"Tidak pernah aku merasa lebih baik dari ini, sangat baik. Bahkan aku rela membelikanmu hanwu termahal malam ini. Baiklah mari kita pesta!"

Teriakan suka cita dari Yongguk disambut baik oleh rekan se timnya, Kenta pun tersenyum lega. Yongguk, sahabat kecilnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Kenta merangkul Yongguk dan mereka semua berangkat untuk membeli beberapa kilo hanwu dan memanggangnya di dorm mereka nanti.

...

Berkebalikan dari Yongguk, saat ini Hyunbin terpaku menatap cincin yang berada di telapak tangannya. Cincin ini adalah cincin pertama yang dia beli dari hasil usahanya sendiri, bekerja sebagai manager di bidang pemasaran produk sebelum dia sekarang sukses berkat Minhyun dan memiliki perusahaan sendiri.

"Hyunbin-ah, aku menunggu" kata Minhyun ketus

"Ah iya hyung, mari kita pulang"

Hyunbin menggenggam cincin itu dan diletakkannya di saku celananya lalu pergi bersama Minhyun kembali ke apartemennya. Saat di luar aula, dia melihat Yongguk yang tersenyum cerah dan terlihat sangat bahagia bahkan dia merangkul Kenta. Darah Hyunbin berdesir melihat tawa itu, tawa yang dirindukannya, tawa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dengan kakak kelasnya itu namun semua sudah sirna, dia tidak mungkin bisa kembali pada Yongguk.

Cinta Yongguk yang sangat tulus dia nodai dengan perselingkuhannya dengan sahabat Yongguk sendiri, Hwang Minhyun demi mendapatkan jabatan tinggi dan paras cantik Minhyun. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi keduanya, berjalan pada jalan mereka masing-masing.

FIN

Hei hei!

Maaf baru bisa update karena memang banyak tugas apalagi mahasiswa teknik ya jangan ditanya tugasnya wkwkwk. Hea update ini soalnya ff lama, kasian berjamur di laptop Hea :")

Untuk ff lain menyusul yaaa thanks ! LUVYA!


End file.
